Someone To Watch Over Me
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: AU Episode 5.22. The Doctor hopes to introduce Seven to the realm of dating within the culture of Voyager. Things are made more interesting when he and Tom enter into a little wager. Neither are ready for the result of the Doc's hard work Chakotay/Seven
1. The Proposition

The Proposition

**The Proposition**

Sandrine's was bustling with people as the Doctor sat at the bar, his gaze focused intently on Seven's back. She was conversing with one of the holograms and he was mentally cheering his student on. He knew he could teach her the subtle art of romantic social interaction; he just needed the chance to prove it. The hologram seemed interested in whatever Seven had said. Then again, the Doctor had programmed him to react that way. He was so intent on watching every gesture, every little movement that he didn't see the doors to the holodeck open and close until someone in Starfleet colors walked by and joined him.

"I see Sandrine's is under new management." The Doctor just shrugged.

"What are you doing in here anyways, Doc?"

"Shh. School is in session." He pointed towards Seven and the man.

"Social lessons again?"

"Yes, now please, be quiet." Tom waved the bartender over and ordered a drink. The glass appeared moments later and Tom took a sip.

"So what exactly is this lesson?" The Doctor let out a huff.

"We are developing her dating skills." Tom nearly choked on his drink.

"Dating? Wait…you're teaching Seven of Nine to date?" The Doctor nodded.

"You've got to be joking."

"What? Are you saying she can't get a date?" Tom shook his head.

"No. Half the men on this ship would jump at the chance…look at her. No one can deny she's attractive…very attractive."

"I won't tell B'Elanna you said that."

"Thanks. But getting a date, and living through it are two different things." The Doctor looked pensive for a moment before turning his attention back to Tom.

"Mr. Neelix is holding a reception for the ambassador on Thursday."

"So."

"Not only will Seven of Nine arrive with a date but she will have him eating out of the palm of her hand." Tom thought about it for a moment.

"You're volunteering her for this?"

"Yes."

"Fine…if she shows up with a real date, not one of these holographic guys catered for her needs and comfort zone and leave with him on good terms without causing a diplomatic disaster, I'll work double shifts in Sickbay for the next month."

"Alright…and if I lose?"

"I get the month off." The Doctor looked back to Seven. She was starting to stand up. He caught the expression on the man's face. He looked confused and a little hurt that she was leaving so quickly.

"Alright, it's a deal." He and Tom shook hands just in time for Seven to join them.

"Who's your friend?" Seven ignored him.

"I have mastered this lesson. We shall proceed to the next one." The Doctor gave a smile and looked back at Tom for a moment.

"Of course. Let's go." She headed for the doors and the Doctor gave Tom a wave.

"Good day, Mr. Paris." Seven bid farewell to the Doctor and returned to the astrometrics lab for her duty shift. The Doctor returned to Sickbay and set about organizing the next few lesson plans for Seven's dating education. He would have to work fast if she was going to have a date by Thursday. Back on the holodeck, Harry had wandered in and joined Tom at the bar.

"So you'll never guess what just happened."

"Someone deleted the pool table." Tom laughed a little.

'The Doctor thinks he can teach Seven of Nine to date." Harry's face flushed. He had long since gotten over his crush on her, or at least he thought he had.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I have a feeling I won't be working nay shifts in Sickbay next month."

"Why's that?"

"We made a bet. If she shows up on Thursday with a date and leaves with him on good terms, I'll work double shifts for the next month. IF she doesn't, I get the month off."

"I don't know, the Doctor can be determined when he wants to be."

"I still can't get over the mess hall incident."

"Yeah…somehow I don't think B'Elanna is going to forgive her any time soon."

"So who do you think she's going to ask?"

"Why? You interested."

"No…just curious that's all."

"I don't know, Harry. She's got a whole ship to pick from. And any guy worth his stuff would accept."

"Of course…"

"Admit it Harry. You still like her."

"I don't like her….she's just…a very attractive woman. That's all. Like you said, any guy would jump at the chance."

"Sure."

Down in the astrometrics lab, Seven reflected on the encounter she'd had on the holodeck. It seemed simple enough, although she had felt very uncomfortable talking about herself. It was clear he was a hologram with no knowledge of her Borg heritage or anything else on Voyager. It had been part of what had made her uneasy in the conversation. He was an attractive enough individual as holograms went. Then again, attractiveness was mostly irrelevant in her view. Behind her the doors slid open and Icheb waked in.

"Good afternoon Seven." He joined her at the console and let his eyes fall on what she was doing.

"Good afternoon."

"Commander Chakotay asked me to assist you."

"Begin recalibrating the sensors on that console." He moved over and his fingers began to move of the buttons.

They worked in silence for quite some time, falling into an easy pattern of side stepping each other and reaching over arms to reach buttons.

"Can you finish here/ I must regenerate."

"Of course."

Seven made her way down to Cargo Bay 2 and was about to enter her regeneration alcove when the Doctor appeared.

"Ah there you are."

"I must regenerate."

"Oh…yes of course. I was just thinking we should start the next lesson. When you've regenerate. No rush."

"As you wish." With that the Doctor left her to her regenerating and returned to Sickbay. This was going to be the longest three hours of his holographic existence. In the Mess Hall, Neelix did his best to keep up with the Kadi ambassador's taste buds. He knew they should be down in engineering but he would rather sit and eat.

Three long hours later, the Doctor returned to the Cargo Bay to find Seven stepping from her alcove.

"Ready for your next lesson?"

"Yes."


	2. Common Threads

Common Threads

**Common Threads**

Seven's social lessons had been progressing extremely quickly. It seemed they would cover one topic and then half an hour later, move on. Part of the Doctor was pleased with the rapid progress but another part of him felt as though Seven wasn't taking it entirely seriously and found it to be a waste of her time. However, he tried to push the uneasy feeling out of his mind as he headed down to Cargo Bay 2. He found Seven inputting data into a pad.

"Good afternoon, Seven."

"Good afternoon."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Her fingers stopped their movements for a moment. She gave a small nod but didn't stop the work she was doing.

"Our next lesson is hobbies."

"Explain."

"Well…your interests. What do you do in your free time?" She looked at him as if it should be obvious.

"I regenerate."

"Ok…what about your likes and dislikes."

"I dislike irrelevant and distracting conversations." She began to walk around a cargo container. The Doctor kept pace with her, looking a little desperate.

"Well that brings us to goals. What do you want out of life?"

"Perfection." Another answer that should have been obvious. The Doctor paused for a moment to phase his next sentence correctly.

"I see…well that is a laudable goal for oneself but not a realistic expectation in others." She looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because it puts a lot of pressure on others. Believe me; I had to learn that for myself the hard way." She looked at him and so he continued talking.

"It was when I was first activated. I was naïve back then. My programming the bare essentials to operate." Seven just shrugged and continued to work on her report.

"You need some hobbies." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a decisive statement and it gave her pause. She hadn't been aware she would have to undergo any type of changes to her personal existence.

"What do you suggest?"

"What about…music?" Seven looked slightly intrigued by his suggestion.

"Music does have certain intriguing mathematical properties."

"Yes…it does. Come here." She rounded the console in front of her and watched as the Doctor pulled u a file from the ship's database.

"Now this is-" She interrupted him.

"A basic musical phrase in the major mode." He looked impressed.

"I did a preliminary study of the topic."

"Well, in that case. Why don't you sing it for me?" She looked apprehensive for a moment before clearing her throat.

In the Mess Hall, Tom and B'Elanna sat having dinner in the corner. They didn't speak for a while, just enjoying the food and the privacy. Seven had finally left them alone.

"So…how was your day?"

"Fine." He set his fork down and took her hand in his.

"You know…it will blow over."

"I just… got so angry."

"Yeah I know…I was there remember?" B'Elanna let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Besides I think I might have something that will at least make you laugh."

"Alright. What is it?"

"The Doctor is teaching Seven to date." B'Elanna's face went from utter disbelief to outright skepticism.

"You're kidding right? I mean that's not possible."

"We've bet on it. If she shows up to the ambassador's reception with a date and leave with him on good terms, I have to work double shifts in Sickbay for a month. If I'm right and she fails, I get the month off."

"You know, it's not nice to bet on people…but my money's on you."

"Well thank you. I can't believe the Doc thinks it will work. Talk about not showing emotion. You'd get a better result with Tuvok." His comment made B'Elanna laugh into her food.

Back down in Cargo Bay 2, the Doctor was amazed to see at how good a singing voice Seven possessed. He had even managed to convince her to sing a duet with him just to make sure it wasn't a fluke. She'd been reluctant to comply. She thought the title sounded childish but they had sounded very balanced.

"I think we're ready to move on to the next step. I want you to ask one of the crewmembers on a date for dinner tomorrow evening."

"Which crewmember?"

"Whoever you'd like. Have a good evening."

Seven watched the doors close shut behind him and let out a long breath. This was going to be a difficult task. She had no experience asking anyone out on a date. She was also uncertain who she should ask. With a look at the console in front of her she went and prepared a regeneration cycle. She would deal with the task in the morning.

The next morning, Seven reported to astrometrics two hours early so she could complete her assigned duties with enough time to make an informed choice for that evening. There was no sense in putting off her duties to make the choice. It would be an inefficient use of her time and she was certain that Captain Janeway would not be pleased to see her doing personal things during the time she was on duty. She ran several long range scans of the surrounding space as captain Janeway had requested before her departure to the Kadi home world. For a fleeting moment, she wondered how Neelix was holding up with the ambassador.

Once her duties were complete, she brought a crew manifest and separated it into the potential individuals she could ask out. She immediately eliminated several crewmen. Their work records were far from perfect and according to the Doctor's diagnosis of her interests, were incompatible. She had made some progress when the doors behind her opened.

"Seven." She looked up from her sorting to see Harry standing there.

"What do you need, Ensign?"

"I was hoping you had those sensor reports." She handed him the reports and expected him to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Research."

"Want some help."

"Your assistance is not required."

"Is that a crew manifest?" She gave a small huff of annoyance.

"Yes. Now, please leave."

"Wait a minute. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Unlikely."

"Try me."

"I am…attempting to find…a date for this evening." Harry couldn't help but grin. He had to at least get a hand in this somehow.


	3. The Dating Game

The Dating Game

**The Dating Game**

"Oh, well who are you looking at?"

"I am evaluating these individuals based on work performance and compatible interests." Harry tried to stop himself but he snorted regardless.

"I didn't know you had interests."

"Nor did I. Apparently they include astronomy, temporal mechanics and music."

"Music? You know I play the saxophone…but you knew that already." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are not on my list, Ensign."

"Oh….right of course not."

"So who are we looking at?"

"I have narrowed it down to three individuals." She pulled up the first person.

"Ensign Douglas Bronowski. He has a flawless work record and he plays the accordion." Harry cringed.

"Badly. Trust me, he can't carry a tune to safe his life. He played at last month's recital, I swore my ears bled for a week. Who's next?" She hit a button and another image appeared.

"Lieutenant William Chapman."

"He's a nice guy…kind of shy though. Nervous around women."

"He does have an impressive work record and we went on an away mission together."

"You can find better. Who is the final lucky guy?" She was hesitant to reveal her final choice. She wasn't entirely certain what had made her pick him and she had no real defense to given Ensign Kim when he asked. He saw her uneasiness and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Seven. Who is it?" She let out a slow breath and looked from the screen, to the console, to Harry and back again. This was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. She watched as his hand reached out to hit the button on the console. She pushed it away and hit it herself. She looked away as the image come up. Harry just stared for a moment before letting out a mixture of a cough and a laugh.

"Chakotay?"

"Yes." Her eyes still avoided him.

"Well, he's got a find work record."

"You attempt at humor is lacking." Harry cleared his throat.

"Well…Chakotay is definitely a great guy…"

"Thank you for your input, Ensign. You may leave now."

"Good luck with…you know asking him and everything." He took his time walking out of the lab. When the doors shut, Seven let out a long, frustrated breath. She hoped that word would not travel around the ship about this like her and B'Elanna's disagreement had. She spent a few more minutes in the lab, rechecking a ew calculations before the doors slid open again and Icheb walked in.

"Take over for me. I have some other duties complete."

"Yes, Ma'am." He was so unquestioning at times. She was grateful fro his desire to please her and complete his duties as efficiently as he could. Seven wandered down to the Cargo Bay and looked around. She was procrastinating, an activity she rarely found the need or desire to engage in. This time however, she felt it was necessary. She knew that Chakotay had his own duties to attend to, especially with the Kadi ambassador onboard.

On the bridge, Ambassador Tomin was surveying the bridge at Neelix's insistence. He would have loved nothing more than to stay in the Mess Hall, sampling foods from the various cultures of Voyager's crew. But Neelix had reminded several times on their way to the bridge that it was his duty to explore the mechanical and tactical aspects of Voyager as well. The doors to the turbolift opened and Chakotay appeared.

"Ah, Commander."

"Hello, Neelix. Ambassador."

"Neelix was just telling me about the command structure on the bridge." The Kadi ambassador sounded less than interested in the bridge or any of Voyager's systems for that matter.

"It's…fascinating."

"Thank you." Chakotay pretended not to notice.

"Would you like to try out the First Officer's chair? I'd offer you the Captain's seat but she can be a little protective. Tomin gave a small laugh and smile and took the large chair that Chakotay offered him.

"Comfortable."

"Generally."

"And such a clear view of space from here. A very well designed vessel, Commander." Neelix looked a bit nervous as Tomin and Chakotay talked. Harry had appeared on the bridge shortly after Neelix and Tomin and Neelix slipped over to talk to you.

"How are you today, Harry?"

"Alright. You look a little worried."

"Not worried…just nervous. The Kadi Ambassador has been neglecting the itinerary we set out for him. What if reflects badly on Voyager?"

"Relax, Neelix. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks for the confidence."

"Ah, Mr. Ambassador, why don't we go back to your quarters? It's almost time for another prayer." Neelix managed to escort Tomin off the bridge and into a turbolift. Harry just shook his head for a moment before turning back to his station. Chakotay sat down in his and chair and surveyed the console in front of him as well. Not a moment later, a voice came through on his comm. badge.

"Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead."

"I require your assistance in Cargo Bay 2."

"On my way." He stood up and walked towards the turbolift. Harry did his best to look innocent. Chakotay arrived in Cargo Bay 2 a few minutes later to find Seven pouring over a console.

"What did you need my help with?"

"I wished to ask you something."

"Ok, I'm listening." She took a breath.

"Your presence is required…rather requested this evening on Holodeck two at 19:00 hours."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Dinner." He looked a little confused.

"Dinner? Together…just you and me?"

"Yes. State your response." He seemed to take the question in for a long time. She was beginning to grow irritated at his lack of efficiency when he finally replied.

"Ok. I'll see you on Holodeck Two at 19:00 hours tonight."

"Is that all you needed?"

"Yes…" She sounded slightly embarrassed that she had called him away from the bridge for this.

"Alright then. I'll see you this evening." He walked out and she let out a breath. As soon as she was certain he was a good distance away she left the cargo bay and headed for Sickbay. The Doctor stood by one of the consoles, organizing hyposprays. He turned to see her enter.

"Seven, what can I do for you?"

"I have a date."


	4. You Show that Lobster

You Show that Lobster

**You Show that Lobster**

The day progressed quickly and before long, Seven's date with Chakotay was a mere fifteen minutes away. She was busy finishing up her duties In the cargo bay when the Doctor walked in.

"Seven, why aren't you ready? You're meeting him in fifteen minutes."

"My appearance is sufficient." He gave a huff.

"Lesson eight! Dress for success." She let out a breath of her own and turned to face him.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Well…let's start with your hair." He reached up and undid the claps keeping it up and out of her face.

"I don't have much experience with this but…try shaking your head around a little." She shook her head a little. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Is that more acceptable?"

"Yes. Now…let's find you something to wear." He began to walk over to the console. She stayed where she was for a moment before following her over.

"When I designed your dermaplastic garment, I took the liberty of creating a few more…casual outfits. Here, have a look." She watched him scroll through the other garments.

"How am I to choose?" He cleared his throat.

"Well…I think you'd look very nice in…" he scrolled back up. 'This one." She looked at it for a moment before replying.

"I am uncertain how to wear such a garment." He tried to give her a reassuring smile as she set her data pad down.

"Assist me." He took a giant step backwards.

"I think you can handle it from here. I'll go set up the holodeck." He was nearly out the door by now.

"Remember, the goal of tonight is to have fun!" He was gone in a matter of seconds. She went about replicating the dress and stared at it for a few minutes before finally figuring out how to put it on. It was slightly more complicated than she'd anticipated. But she had to admit, she felt comfortable in it. With a deep breath she made her way to the holodeck.

Inside, Chakotay sat at the bar, talking with the bartender. He asked for the time and just as the bartender turned to check, the doors opened and a figure walked slowly down the stairs.

"Never mind," Chakotay muttered to the hologram. He stood up and met Seven halfway.

'Wow…you look stunning." She averted her gaze and blushed.

"Thank you." She wasn't sure what else to say. As discreetly as he could, Chakotay gave her the once over. He hadn't really taken notice of how attractive she was.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Where is our designated station?"

"Right down there by the piano. I'm told it's the best table in the place." He offered his arm and she looked hesitant. She looked around the establishment and her eyes fell on the pianist; the Doctor. He nodded to her and she gently took Chakotay's arm.

"I was a little surprised you asked me here tonight."

"Why?" They had reached the table and taken seats.

"Well, I didn't know you were interested." She blushed again. They sat in silence for a moment or two before Chakotay noticed the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket.

"Would you like some?"

"Synthehol impairs my motor cortex. Water will suffice."

"I'm not much of a drinking man myself. I like to stay in control." Another silence.

"I apologize for my lack of conversation. It's been a while since I've been on a date. My last relationship didn't end on a very good note"

"I have never been on a date. As such, I am experiencing anxiety."

"Well you're doing just fine by my book."

"So how are things in astrometrics?"

"Fine. I have been working to increase the scanning frequency of the long range sensors. It will allow us to scan almost one and a half light-years farther."

"Impressive. I'm sure the Captain will be pleased." Seven nodded, trying to remember what she'd learned about making small talk. Chakotay noticed her hesitation and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You know," he began, tracing the edge of his water glass. "I think it's great what you're doing…getting to know people on the ship on more intimate terms."

"Explain."

"Well a lot of people are a little…unsure of themselves around you. You're very confident in what you do. I like that."

"Thank you." He turned to try and get the waiter's attention but was having no luck. Seven stood up.

"Server, report this station immediately." The waiter turned and looked at her. He was a bit startled but wound his way around the other tables.

"See, confident, decisive. I like that."

"Can we get some more water? And dinner would be great too." The waiter bowed and walked off at a brisk pace to do as he'd asked.

"So I heard about the incident in the Mess Hall the other day."

"I believe everyone on board has heard about it."

"Well, I can't fault you for being curious. Though it's generally a bad idea to make a Klingon mad."

"I agree."

Just then the waiter returned with two large plates. They each bore a full lobster. The waiter set them down and with another bow walked away. Seven eyed the meal with confusion.

"This creature has an exoskeleton."

"It's a lobster. It's a delicacy on Earth." She raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor. He stopped playing and motion ed for her to crack it. She picked the creature up around the middle and deftly broke it in half; spraying bits of shell all over the table. She looked absolutely mortified as Chakotay picked a few bits of shell off his shirt.

"I will replicate you a new garment."

"Don't worry about it. I've been attacked by worse. Here let me show you it's done." He stood up and walked around the table to stand behind her. She stood slightly to her left and placed his hands atop hers. She tensed at his touched.

"Relax." It was a gentle whisper against her cheek.

"See, like this." He guided her hands to tenderly separate shell from meet on one of the claws. She glanced up at him and couldn't help but smile a little. He was doing his best to pay attention to the crustacean on the plate and not take an aerial view of her dress. He helped her crack most of the lobster before sitting down to enjoy his. The meal finished in companionable silence until the Doctor changed what he was playing.

"Would you like to dance?"

"That is covered in lesson thirty-five. I haven't gotten to it yet."

"It's not hard." He stood and offered his hand. She looked apprehensive for a moment but took it and joined him on the dance floor. They began moving and Seven kept rigid, staying in sync with the beat.

"Try and relax a little. Let the music move through you." He was leaning n so that his breath tickled her neck. She tried to relax and found it was a more enjoyable activity if she wasn't so worried about perfection. He held her close, clearly enjoying himself as well. Out of the corner of hr eye she caught a holographic couple dancing and the woman did a graceful spin. Chakotay caught the movement too and offered to try the move. He watched Seven spin away from him and he couldn't help notice how graceful her body was as it cut through the air. He pulled her back to him just as the song ended.

"I think we just covered lesson thirty-five." She nodded as they moved off the dance floor.

"Would you like dessert?" She agreed and they shared lemon meringue pie. The Doctor watched contentedly as his pupil passed her first test with flying colors. He would be very eager to inform Tom of the evening. A while later, Seven and Chakotay left Sandrine's and returned to Cargo Bay 2.

"I had a great time tonight."

"As did I." He looked around them, as if making sure they were alone. Satisfied there was no one else around, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It lasted for less than 30 seconds but it left Seven slightly dazed. He cleared his throat.

"It's customary to part with a kiss."

"Good night." She turned and entered the Cargo bay. Chakotay stood there for a minute before returning to his own quarters.


	5. Spread the News

Spread the News

**Spread the News**

While Seven and Chakotay spent their evening on the Holodeck, Tom and Harry spent their evening in the Mess Hall. Harry had managed to keep quiet about who Seven had picked for her date but he was bursting to tell Tom now.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Oh uh….well I found out who Seven picked to go on a date with."

"And you're just telling me now? Spit it out."

"Chakotay."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think he dated members of the crew."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after the big to do with Seska, I thought--" Harry cut him off.

"Somehow I don't think Seven is going to turn out to be a Cardassian spy who tries to illegally bear his child."

"I can't believe he said yes. He protested the loudest when Captain Janeway let her stay on the ship."

"Well I guess people change. And besides, maybe he was just humoring her…"

"Is that a hint of jealousy I'm sensing?"

"No."

"You're mad she didn't ask you. Admit it." Just then B'Elanna appeared and joined them.

"What are you boys arguing about?"

"Our Borg's love life." B'Elanna let out a snort of laughter.

"Seven? Love life? So wait…she actually got a date?"

"With Chakotay."

"No…" Both Tom and Harry nodded. She gave a soft groan of disbelief. How in the world had Seven gotten Chakotay to agree to a date? They sat in bemused silence for a while longer before Tom headed to Sickbay for his shift.

The next morning, Tom wandered in ten minutes late to find the Doctor brimming with pride as he replicated hyposprays.

"You look awfully cheerful this morning." The Doctor turned to Tom and nodded.

"Seven's date was a success. There's no doubt she'll be joining Commander Chakotay at the reception this evening."

"So…what happened?"

"Well…not that it's my place to say but they had dinner and they danced. It was all very romantic." Tom laughed and started to head for the doors. Maybe he could bow out quickly and talk to Chakotay himself. Unfortunately the Doctor was too keen on winning the bet to let Tom slip away.

"Mr. Paris, nice try but your in-depth inquiries into last night will have to wait until your shift is over."

"Right."

Down in engineering, B'Elanna was busy handing out assignments to her staff when the doors behind her opened and Seven walked in. She headed straight for the half-Klingon and waited until she was finished. B'Elanna turned around and clutched at her chest.

"Please, don't do that."

"I apologize."

"Do you need something?"

"I wished to apologize for my…actions."

"I thought we already did that." She looked up at the former drone.

"Look…I'm busy here so if that' all, I really need tot get back to work." Seven gave a curt nod and walked away. The Doctor couldn't fault her for trying to apologize. It just didn't come very naturally to her. As a drone she'd had no need for remorse. But she wasn't a drone anymore. She needed to remind herself of that more often. She was on her way back up to astrometrics when Chakotay approached her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"I wanted to ask you something." She waited for him to continue.

"I'm sure you've heard about the reception Neelix is holding for the Kadi Ambassador tonight."

"I am aware of the function."

"I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come with me…it'd be a great opportunity for you to socialize more with the crew."

"My presence is not required." He stopped her at the doors of the lab.

"Consider it required now." She looked at him in slight confusion. Was he asking her on a date?

"Are…you asking me on a date?"

"Yes…I guess I am. Well it only seems fair."

"Then I accept."

"Great. I'll see you there at 19:00 hours." He turned and retreated up the corridor, leaving her alone. She still hadn't completely gotten over the goodnight kiss from the evening before. It had elicited a strange feeling in her stomach. It was not necessarily a bad feeling. The gesture had in fact been slightly pleasurable. She walked into the lab and set about her duties for the day, trying to push the progress of her social life out of her consciousness.

Tom's duty shift in Sickbay ended shortly before 13:00 hours and he was glad to be away from the Doctor. He seemed so confident in Seven's dating prowess. Tom was determined to prove otherwise. He made his way to the bridge in search of Chakotay. He found the First Officer to be sitting in his chair quite comfortably. The bridge seemed to be unusually empty.

"So, I heard you had an eventful night last night on the Holodeck," Tom said as he took the helm.

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Oh you know, the Doc." Chakotay gave a small smile.

"What did he say?"

"Just that you went on a date with Seven of Nine."

'She's right. The crew is quick at disseminating information when they want to."

"So…how was it?"

"Nice."

"Just nice?"

'What do you want me to say? We had dinner. We danced."

"You had to have done more than that."

"Well…she did prove there's more than one way to crack a lobster." Tom cleared his throat, a thought clearly running through his mind.

"So…what you showed her how?"

"Yes."

"You know what; I don't know why I'm talking to you about this."

"Oh come on, Chakotay. It's just us." Chakotay just shook his head.

"I'm done talking about it."

"Ok, I get it." As Chakotay sat there, he picked up something in Tom's tone. Was he anxious or worried about something? Why was he so interested? He'd find out just what was going through Tom's mind that evening at the reception for the Ambassador. Little did he know just how much trouble Neelix was having with the Ambassador. The Talaxian found their guest wandering the ship when he should be doing his early afternoon prayers. Tomin seemed totally uninterested in observing his own cultural customs.

A short time before the reception was to begin, Neelix wandered on to the Holodeck to find the Ambassador cuddling with two holographic women. After some coaxing, Neelix managed to drag the rather inebriated Kadi to the Mess Hall. It was going to be a long night.


	6. A Diplomatic Disaster

A Diplomatic Disaster

**A Diplomatic Disaster**

The Mess Hall was full of crewmembers in their dress uniforms, milling about with glasses in their hands. Chakotay looked around in search of Seven but she hadn't arrived yet. It wasn't until he turned around did he notice how overly touchy-feely the Ambassador was being with those around him. Neelix tried to inch away but Chakotay caught him.

"Neelix…am I seeing things or is our Guest of Honor drunk?" Neelix looked dismayed as he turned back to observe Tomin. He was laughing loudly and waving his hands around above his head.

"I tried, Commander. I had an itinerary all set to follow while he was here but he refused to follow it. He wanted to try everything on the ship…including the synthehol. I don't know what to do…the Captain will be returning tomorrow. I don't want it to be my fault if trade negotiations fall through."

"Alright…just relax. It will be fine. Just…keep him away from the synthehol for the rest of the night."

"Yes Sir."

Tom was standing with Tomin telling holograph jokes when the doors slid open and Seven walked in. Chakotay spotted her immediately and gave her a warm smile. She looked around the room with unease. She had never been one for large social gatherings. They made her uncomfortable.

"Good evening."

'Good evening," she replied. She took stock of Chakotay in his dress uniform. She had to admit he looked distinguished.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered as one of the Bolian crewmembers walked by with a tray.

"Thank you." She took the glass and stared at it for a moment. Chakotay gently slid his hand under her elbow and led her to a more secluded spot in the room. The doors slid open again and the Doctor walked in. Tom pulled himself away from Tomin to greet the hologram.

"So, has Seven showed up yet?" Tom asked. The Doctor looked around and inclined his head in Seven and Chakotay's direction. Tom looked over. The two appeared to be having a conversation and it was going well.

"Well, never thought you'd actually pull it off Doc." They slowly wounded their through the crowd.

"I'm glad you came." Chakotay said. She gave him a small smile.

"I was surprised you asked." He laughed a little.

"How is the reception progressing?"

"To be honest, I'm just hoping we can get through the evening without our guest of Honor passing out." Seven glanced in the Kadi Ambassador's direction and noticed him swaying violently. Just then Tom and the Doctor reached them.

"Well, look at this," Tom commented.

"Good evening, Ensign," Seven said politely.

"Even made her polite."

"Is there something you need, Tom?" Chakotay gave him a disapproving look.

"No, Commander. But I have to hand it to the Doctor. I had my doubts."

"There's always something o be learned, Mr. Paris." Tom nodded.

"I know when I've been beat. You win. When you do want me to start those double shifts." Both Seven and Chakotay looked confused by Tom's statement.

"Win? You made a wager regarding me?" Seven asked. She looked between the Doctor and Tom in disgust.

"Well…no, not," the Doctor began but Tom cut him off.

"It was my idea. You can blame me." Seven tried to keep her breathing even as she registered what they had both said. They had made some sort of bet on whether she could succeed in her social lessons. She turned, her gaze dark, to the Doctor.

"I believed your intentions were to help me." Before he could answer, Seven stormed out of the Mess Hall. Chakotay looked between the two men and pushed past them.

"Chakotay, wait," Tom called.

"I'll deal with you two later. I have to make sure she's alright." The doors slid shut behind him in a matter of seconds. A few of the crew had taken notice of the exchange but had returned to their conversations, not wanting to seem rude.

Chakotay found Seven getting into a turbolift, no doubt headed for Cargo Bay two. He stepped in just as the door shut. They said nothing for a moment or two as the lift began to descend through the ship.

"I didn't know." She couldn't look at him. Something in her gut told her not to believe him.

"Seven, I mean it. I had no idea what they were doing."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." He took notice that they were almost to their destination.

"Computer, halt turbolift," he ordered. The computer acknowledged his command with a slight 'beep' and the lift halted.

"I do not wish to speak to you about this."

"That's too bad. Because you and I aren't going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say." He reached out and grabbed her hand to get her attention. She would have pulled away except for the close quarters they were currently in.

"I swear I had no knowledge of what Tom and the Doctor were doing. I'm going to deal with them later. They had no right to do that to you."

"They did not influence you?"

"Not at all. I had a lovely evening last night and I wanted to spend tonight with you at the reception."

Seven looked at him in uncertainty for a while, trying to gauge how sincere he was. She knew she was overreacting, that it was a small matter and would be easily resolved. Perhaps she was becoming more accustomed to her human emotions after spending a year on Voyager. They just stood in the halted turbolift together, hands still clasped. Finally Chakotay cleared his throat and addressed the computer again.

"Computer, resume." The lift came to life again with a loud 'zoom' and they continued their descent to the Cargo Bay.

Back in the Mess Hall, things had taken a turn for the worst. Despite Neelix's firm efforts to keep the Ambassador in line, he'd managed to procure more synthehol and was now so drunk he could barely form a coherent word, let alone a thought.

"Ambassador, why don't we just sit down for a minute."

"Don' wan si dow," he slurred, ending his phrase with a loud belch. Before Neelix could say anything else the Ambassador stumbled forward and promptly collapsed to the floor, his eyes rolling back in his head.


	7. Consequences

Consequences

**Consequences**

Neelix let out a yelp of panic as the Ambassador lay on the floor, motionless. He bent down to try and shake the man awake but it was no use. The Doctor had pushed through the crowd, momentarily forgetting Seven and Chakotay.

"We need to get him to Sickbay." Tom and Neelix picked up the Kadi and carried him out of the Mess Hall and to the nearest turbolift.

"Should we tell Commander Chakotay?" Neelix asked.

"Somehow I don't think he'd be too happy about this." The Talaxian nodded, trying to keep Tomin from falling to the floor again. The lift finally stopped and they hauled him into Sickbay and tried to get him on a bio bed. The motion seemed to have pulled him from his stupor because he was sluggishly trying to pull his arms and legs free.

"Hold him still," the Doctor ordered as he went to get the proper hypospray. Tom and Neelix did their best to restrain the intoxicated Kadi as the hologram administered a sedative. Tomin fought as hard as he could in his diminished state but a moment or two later, he lay still on the bio bed.

"I tried to keep him away from the synthehol."

"Calm down, Mr. Neelix. I think we had better inform Commander Chakotay." The Doctor picked up a tricorder and ran it the length of Tomin's body. He didn't look too pleased.

"The enzymes that break down synthehol molecules aren't present in the Kadi bloodstream."

"What are you we going to do? We can't just leave him like this."

"Could you synthesize the enzymes?" Tom suggested.

"I could, but that would take days."

"Days? The Captain will be back in the morning." Neelix looked anxious as the Doctor tapped his comm. badge.

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay." The response came a moment or two later.

"Go ahead." He sounded mildly annoyed.

"Please report to Sickbay immediately."

"On my way."

"Oh, and could you bring Seven of Nine with you."

"Acknowledged."

Down in Cargo Bay Two, Seven and Chakotay had been discussing some recent astrometrics data when the Doctor had interrupted. Seven looked unsure of whether she should comply with the Doctor's request or not.

"It sounded urgent."

"Perhaps he is attempting to…apologize?"

"We won't know unless we go" She nodded and they walked out of the Cargo Bay. The Ride in the turbolift was quiet. They chanced looks at the other every now and then, occasionally catching the other looking. The lift finally stopped and the doors slid open. Together, they made their way down the corridor to Sickbay.

"How about when all of this is over, we go to the holodeck for a while." Seven considered his suggestion for a moment.

"I believe that would be acceptable." Chakotay smiled and the doors in front of them opened.

"What's going on?"

"It's the Kadi Ambassador. He…he just collapsed."

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?"

"He's extremely intoxicated. However, his physiology isn't designed to absorb the synthehol. I could synthesize the enzymes required but it would take longer than we have."

"Perhaps we could adapt some nanoprobes to assimilate the synthehol molecules," Seven suggested.

"It could work," the Doctor conceded. Tomin gave a moan from the bed, the sedative beginning to wear off.

"The Kadi have strict rules about performing medical procedures that haven't been sanctified."

"Neelix, he's broken enough already. What's a few more." Neelix gave Tom an annoyed look and turned his attention back to Tomin.

"Mr. Neelix, you need to make a choice. You are his caregiver." Neelix nodded and looked over at Seven.

"Nanoprobes."

Seven left Chakotay's side and went into the Doctor's office to retrieve the equipment she would need to extract the nanoprobes. The Doctor followed her and watched her prepare the hypospray.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Nanoprobe extraction is a minor procedure. I will adapt."

"That's what I meant. I shouldn't have made that bet." She handed him the hypospray. Tentatively it pressed it against and the soft 'hiss' escaped as it collected the nanotechnology from Seven's bloodstream.

"I did want to help you…I believe we've become more than colleague. We're….friends."

"Friends?" Seven repeated and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes," she agreed. The Doctor returned to the bio bed and injected Tomin with the nanoprobes.

"He's going to need to rest for the remainder of the evening." Neelix looked at the unconscious man on the bed and let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should stay with him…just in case he wakes up." Chakotay waited for the Doctor to finish tending to Tomin before addressing him.

"I want you two in my office in ten minutes." He looked between the Doctor and Tom. Tom cleared his throat and walked out. The Doctor reattached his mobile emitter and followed Tom out of Sickbay. Chakotay turned to Seven and pulled her aside while Neelix stared at Tomin as he slept off the synthehol.

"Do you want to be there when I talk to them?"

"No. I do not believe my presence is required."

"If you're sure."

"I'll see you later." She gave him a small smile and watched him leave. She waited a few minutes before leaving Sickbay as well.

In Chakotay's office, Tom and Doctor paced back and forth waiting for the Commander to arrive. Both were nervous about what Chakotay was going to say.

"He's going to inform the Captain. I'm certain of it," the Doctor bemoaned. Before Tom could make a remark, Chakotay walked in and looked from Tom to the Doctor and back again.

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

"It was insensitive. I know and I'm sorry," Tom stated.

"Doc?" Chakotay asked.

"I suppose I wanted to prove that Seven could succeed in all facets of her life."

"I appreciate your intentions Doc, but did you even consider what you're actions would do to her?"

"No…I suppose not."

"Look, Chakotay. The Doc and I are both sorry. But why don't we look at the positive here?" Chakotay raised an eyebrow as if to say 'elaborate'.

"Well, maybe now people will be less put off by Seven."

"And, you two seemed to have hit it off," the Doctor added. Chakotay gave a small nod. He knew it was pointless to stay mad at them. There wasn't much he could do. Tom had already been demoted to Ensign and they needed the Doctor.

"Next time, try and be more conscious of who you are affecting."

"Yes, Sir," Tom and the Doctor answered in unison.

"Dismissed."


	8. Proof Positive

Proof Positive

**Proof Positive**

The following day, Neelix led Tomin out of Sickbay and in the direction of Transporter Room 1. As they walked, Tomin began to mumble about the uncomfortable feeling he had in his head and throat.

"Can we walk slower? My head…feels like it's been sucked out an airlock." He looked extremely tired and disheveled. His hair stuck out from his robe at odd angles and he eyes were half closed.

"No, come on. They're going to be here any minute. We've got to keep going," Neelix answered, ushering the Kadi Ambassador along. Tomin complained all the way to the Transporter Room. The Doctor had been hesitant to release him. The nanoprobes hadn't entirely assimilated all of the synthehol molecules but he'd had no choice. The Captain was arriving and the Ambassador's presence was required.

Back in Sickbay, the doors slid open and Seven walked in. The Doctor looked up in surprise but said nothing. He assumed Seven was still upset over the bet and he didn't want to upset her more.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"I wish to speak with you." He set the tricorder he'd been calibrating down and turned to look at her.

"Of course."

"I wanted to…thank you for helping me with my social life."

"I'm a little surprised to hear you say that…but…it was a pleasure. I'm very proud of you, Seven." She blushed a little.

"I trust Commander Chakotay was lenient?"

"Yes, thankfully. I was dreading have to spend my time in oblivion when I'm not needed."

"I understand."

"So, last night made…two dates?"

"Yes…it was…a pleasant experience for both of us…"

"I'm very pleased to hear that." She nodded and turned to leave. The Doctor watched her go and couldn't help but notice a little swing in her step. He'd succeeded after all.

Back in the Transporter Room, Neelix and Tomin had arrived and stood waiting for the Captain to return. Tomin was gripping Neelix's arm to keep steady as the transporter 'whirred' to live and rematerialized the Captain, Tuvok and their other Kadi guest.

"Welcome back, Captain," Neelix said.

"Thank you, Neelix. How was everything?"

"Ship's in fine condition."

"I meant with our guest."

"Oh right…we followed the approve itinerary down to the letter." Tomin gave a nod to back up Neelix's statement, even though he was in no shape to really corroborate it. The Kadi Minister looked at Tomin with a hint of disappointment.

"You didn't partake in some of their more…lavish traditions?" Tomin swallowed.

"No, Your Holiness."

"Pity," the Minister said with a shake of his head. Tomin tried to stand on his own, looking very confused.

"Sir? I don't think I quite understand"

"It's not against our custom to explore other cultures…as long as you don't make a habit of it." Tomin gave a small smile and a nod.

"I understand." Janeway looked between the two Kadi and then over to Neelix.

"Why don't we finish our negotiations?"

"Of course."

"I will show you to the briefing room," Tuvok said, leading the Minister out of the room.

"Good work, Ambassador," Janeway whispered, patting Neelix on the shoulder.

Neelix and Tomin stayed where they were for a moment, both heaving a sigh of relief. They looked at each other and couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"I hope you learned something while you were here," Neelix said once Tomin had composed himself enough to join the rest of the group in the briefing room.

"You have a very interesting culture, Neelix."

"Uh…not exactly what I was hoping for…but…it will do, I suppose." Tomin stopped the Talaxian and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he began "I was hoping you'd learned that things are fine in moderation…like your Minister said."

"Oh, I did, Neelix." He didn't sound entirely sincere but it was close enough.

"Good." They made their way to the nearest turbolift and headed down to Deck 1.

In the astrometrics lab, Seven stood calibrating sensors when Chakotay walked in. She caught him out of the corner of her eye and set her data pad down.

"I have not completed my daily report."

"I know…I just wanted to talk to you."

"Regarding?"

"Well…I think it would be a good idea to inform the Captain of our…relationship."

"I was not aware two dates signified a relationship." He took her hand lightly in his.

"It's on the way to being one…if you want it to be." She looked contemplative for a moment or two and then slowly nodded.

"I would like that."

"Me too."

"Has the Captain returned?"

"Yes. She's in final negotiations with the Kadi."

"Perhaps we can speak with her this evening."

"I'll arrange it. Say…18:00 hours?"

"That will be acceptable."

"I'll be back later for that report." She nodded and turned back to the task at hand.

18:00 hours came rather slowly for Seven and Chakotay. They'd shared dinner in the Mess Hall once Seven's shift had ended and were now pacing back and forth in front of the door to Kathryn's ready room. Growing irritated by the waiting, Seven pressed the chime.

"Come in." The doors slid open and Seven walked in. Chakotay followed her to find Kathryn sitting on the couch, enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Please, sit down. Would you like some coffee?" Janeway offered. She was a little unsure what this meeting was about. All Chakotay had told her that morning was it was important.

"No, thanks," he answered. Seven just gave a shake of her head.

"So what's on your minds?" She leaned back against the couch and surveyed her First Officer. Chakotay cleared his throat and glanced sideways at Seven. She seemed to give him a nod to explain.

"Well…we thought we'd let you know that things have…changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes. The Commander and I…" Seven continued but Chakotay cut her off.

"We've started seeing each other."

"I see." She tried not to show it but Janeway was shocked. She hadn't though Chakotay was interested in dating, not after what happened with Seska. And she hadn't thought Seven would actually take her advice and look into a romantic relationship for herself. A small part of her was jealous. She'd always thought she and Chakotay had shared something special. Still she was grateful they'd come to her with the information. She didn't want a repeat of Tom and B'Elanna.

"Thank you for telling me. I trust you can keep your personal relationship separate for your duties on this ship."

"Yes, Ma'am," they replied.

"Good." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes more before Seven and Chakotay stood. Without a word, they both headed for the door. Kathryn rose as well and grabbed her First Officer by the wrist.

"Chakotay."

"Yes?"

"Be good to her. All of this is still so new to her. I don't want to see her disappointed."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on letting her down."


End file.
